


The red string

by Theredstring



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost no one is straight, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brief attack moment in chapter 11 NO RAPE, Eren dreams, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, My first fic, Omega Eren, Other, Reincarnations, Sex, Short Chapters, Teacher Levi, Younger Eren, breif mention of one time Eren and Jean, older levi, the origin of Omegas and Alphas, underaged drinking, war hero Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredstring/pseuds/Theredstring
Summary: Eren and Levi have finally been reincarnated in a world safe from titans. Levi as an alpha and Eren as a hidden omega. What will happen when their memories are different?There is a very happy ending****Warning There is a lot of smut and fluff. Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read****I do not own attacking on titan or any of the Characters.This story is purely fan base made by me. This is my first fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling of his hands stung his body, those fingers leaving marks against his tan skin, the thumping of the headboard against the wall, his breath hot on his neck, that skillful tongue darting out to lick up behind his ear and over his scent gland.  
"Please" He croaked out.  
" ask me properly" he hummed against his neck.  
"Please captain I need release". He was begging, this man had reduced him to a begging whimpering mess.  
"Good boy" The other man smirked. Slowly reaching between their bodies to twist his left perky nipple while mouthing at his right. His thrusts had become more shallow, no longer hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside his tight cavern.  
"Captain" He whined now, going mad with need, trying to thrust down onto his captain.  
"Very well"  
The captain lifted off his right nipple, wrapping his calloused hands around the younger boys hips, raven hair falling into the captains face. The first thrust was hard and deep hitting directly into his prostate causing a scream to escape from his mouth.  
"Be quiet brat or I'll pull out!"  
He stated in a hushed whisper, he began his thrusts again into the tan and whimpering boy beneath him. His thrust slowly getting out of rhythm. He was close, so very close. Then he felt it, the hot seed of his alpha filling his hole marking him, claiming him, and making him cum between both their chests.  
As the captain finished his released into the younger boy beneath him he called his name  
"Eren I love you"

BAM.

Eren slammed on top of something hard, what was going on? Where was he? What happened to his captain? Wait who? Who was the captain? Eren's eyes shot open, the morning light was blinding, he blinked his eyes a few times trying to recall what had just happened. 

His mind slowly catching up. He gazed around his room, the green colored walls with a few posters brought him back to reality on where he was. He was at home, not in a dungeon where it was cold and damp.

His bed to his right with black sheets and two pillows. To his left was his closet with a mirror hanging on it, Eren saw himself in the reflection his hair was a chocolate brown and Shooting off in all different directions, he was tan no matter the season with a few freckles dancing across his nose. Eren groaned as he pushed himself into a seated position, his key necklace made an indent in his muscled chest where he had fallen off the bed. 

He glance down to his right hand. There was his scar. It looked as if someone had bitten deep into his palm around his thumb. His parents told him, he had, had it since 7 years old. In a lot of his dreams he would bite down hard enough to bleed in that area and then all of sudden he was taller stronger but also lost control. Eren put his mouth around the scar. Perfect fit. He must have done it while he was dreaming and it scared.

Eren was tall you could simply tell from looking at his legs. lastly Erens gaze flickered up to his own eyes. Those eyes. Those were his least favorite part of himself. He had developed something called heterochromia or at least a extremely rare form of it. That was how the doctors had described it to his parents. His eyes had both been a turquoise green but by the time Eren was seven his right had changed to a golden yellow color. That's when the dreams had started and he blamed those dreams for not only his scar but his eyes. 

The first dream at seven had been terrifying and painful. He had been flying through the Forest, deep into the forest, he had been smiling and laughing, enjoying the wind in his face, then before he knew it the scene had changed. It was dark and raining, he couldn't see from his right eye and the pain made him scream out. It was a bloodcurdling sound even to himself he placed both his hands over his right eye. It felt wet and warm.

"Eren! Eren!" 

He had heard another man shouting his name and running toward him with the man nearing, he began to lose consciousness and felt a warm embrace before he woke up screaming in his bed with his parents bursting through the door. They had looked terrified. That was the night his eyes changed to one turquoise one gold. He hated it. He tended to keep his head down at school as to not draw attention to himself. He had been bullied for his eyes and had to learn how to fight but disliked fighting. 7 years old is when all the dreams had started as he grew in the older his dreams became more "intimate" so to speak with a man his face he never saw whose name he didn't know but he called him captain and the older man seem to approve of it so Eren figured since it was just a dream it didn't matter.

It matters

A Voice in his head told him. they just seem so real, in the dreams he could feel the older man above him behind him or wherever they had snuck off too. He always woke up when his name was called, as if whatever was said next would trigger something or make him remember.

Remember what? 

The other voice asked him.  
"I don't know! "  
He yelled, whoever this captain is maybe. The man was smaller than him in height but he was much stronger than him physically. His skin was Ivory and beautiful contrast to is raven hair. It was styled in an undercut and those lips so pink and supple, Eren wanted to bite and kiss them, hear them call his name. His smell! God, he smells like pine and Earl Grey tea, his everything screamed alpha. But Eren, Eren was in omega and maybe that's why he was addicted to his dreams and this man.  
Eren turned his head to his nightstand the clock showed 5:30 AM  
"Ugh"  
Eren groaned again there was no way he was going back to sleep plus he should really get off the floor. Eren pushed himself all the way up and started to head toward the bathroom to shower glancing at himself one last time in the mirror. Eren was now 18 and in his senior year of high school. His mom died when he was 10 and by the time he had turned 12 his dad had disappeared and his whereabouts were unknown.

Eren knows it's because he presented as an omega and omega's were considered to be the lowest ranking social status. While alphas were the most powerful and most revered. Beta's are in Eren's opinion were the best they were considered "normal" the medium level. If you were an omega you went through heats male or female and could get pregnant and give birth to a child. Omegas also got "claimed" or "bonded" to an alpha. Alphas like to own omegas. If an alpha found an omega in heat most would go into a rut. Go Ferrell and lose all human reasoning, then only getting lead by instinct. During this most Omega's got raped and then force bonded and claimed and we're stuck with that Alpha for life. 

Eren side stepped out the shower, walking back into his bedroom glancing at the clock. 6:40 AM  
"Shit"  
He mumbled. he had spaced out and gotten lost in his mind a lot this morning. Mikasa would be there soon to take him and Armin Eren's best friend to school. He had befriended Mikasa when his mom had died. Kids had circled him, pinned him down and we're kicking him. In a flash a little girl with long black hair had beat up all the kids surrounding Eren and the two had been inseparable ever since. It was Mikasa who taught him how to fight and he was grateful. Armin had been with Eren since before he could remember. His friends were the only two who knew he was an omega thanks to his suppressants and sent blockers Everyone assumes he is a beta.

Honk Honk 

Mikasa had arrived and Eren was still in a towel lost in thought his room.  
"shit"  
He yelled this time Eren yanked on black skinny jeans with a few rips in them, without underwear of course, he liked a little risk. Pulling over a deep green T-shirt with two wings on the back one white and one blue. Lastly Eren tucked his key necklace into his shirt. Grabbing his bag and shoes while running out the door, he figured he could just shove his shoes on once he arrived in the car.

"Eren put your shoes on before leaving the house"

Mikasa shouted. When Eren's mom passed Mikasa had felt it was her responsibility to take over that too. She unlocked the car door and Eren slid in mumbling an apology. Armin was in the backseat and tapped his shoulder. Eren turned to see his bright blue eyes, coconut haircut with extremely blonde hair. He was incredibly smart and soft-spoken. Eren had told Armin about most of his dreams since for some reason him and Mikasa were in majority of them. Armin knew about this captain man but they didn't speak to Mikasa about him. In all his dreams they never got along because she hated him and he wasn't sure why so he left the captain out.  
"how did you sleep?" Arman whisper it so only he and Eren would hear.  
"just peachy" Eren said.  
Before he could hear Mikasa sniffing the air.  
"hey Eren?"  
"Yes?" He responded turning toward the woman with short black hair with just as black eyes.  
" is your heat near or did you not use the soap today?"  
Eren was taken back, she shouldn't be able to smell him!  
" no! I shower twice as long even!"  
" OK... I think you should stay home today." She begin Slowing the car down.  
" no!"  
Eren yelled. He didn't know why but he felt he had to be at school. He was being pulled there. The voice inside him was telling him he needed to be at school today something important was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the three had arrived Eren felt himself calm down slightly. He felt like he could breath. The car ride had been stifling after he had yelled. They all had their first few classes together. Eren had insisted they go ahead first and he would meet them in class. He had was failing his history class and had to stop by the office.  
He had never been interested in history and found himself asking wild questions about when giants roamed the earth. Everyone would look at him like he was crazy. Another reason to keep his head down. The orphan with weird eyes, and crazy on top of that? No thank you. He didn't need to call anymore attention to himself.   
As Eren rounded the corner to the office he froze.   
There was a man in the office with his back to Eren. His black raven hair style in an undercut. The mans shirt was so tight you could see his defined muscles move under it. His skin was an ivory white. He was short in stature compared to principle Erwin standing in front of him.   
Principle Erwin's eyes flashed over to Eren.  
"Ah Eren." He exclaimed.  
The shorter male visibly stiffened.   
"Please wait in my office, I was be in there momentarily."  
Eren let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
"yes sir."  
As Eren spoke. The other male clearly gasped, as if Eren had said something inexcusable. Eren tilted his head like a puppy dog in confusion as he began walking to the office. This man seemed to familiar. As if he had known him forever. As Eren was about to pass the two men now back in their conversation. The shorter male turned his head away as if to avoid looking at Eren. 

Notice me!

Eren froze. What the hell! The voice inside him was screaming and clawing at him. It wanted the shorter mans attention.   
"Eren? Are you alright?" Principle Erwin had move away from his conversation and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren jumped at the unexpected contact. Then shuttered when he heard a deep defining growl beside him.   
"Levi." Erwin spoke.  
That must have been the shorter mans name. He had ripped Erwin's hand off of Eren's shoulder and was growling deeply. His back was still to Eren but was intentionally blocking Erwin from getting to Eren.   
Eren let a small whimper. Then gasped. 

Look at me! 

The inside voice was screaming at him again.  
"Levi." Erwin repeated again. The growling stopped, and Levi stepped away from them. Mumbling something Eren couldn't hear.   
"Wait."  
Eren went to reach for the man but was blocked by Erwin.   
"Eren I believe I summed you for a meeting, let us go to my office now."  
Levi continued to walk without even so much as a glance back.   
Why won't he look at me? Was he leaving me again?

Again? He never left.

Eren did as principle Erwin said and walked to his office. He couldn't help feeling depressed. Who was Levi and why why did he seem so familiar and why wouldn't he look at him? 

"Eren, it was called to my attention you are failing history class, however it seems you are not the only one. The majority of the students are so I have called in an old friend to observe the current classes being held and possibly take over. You are though the student who is most behind and I discussed with Levi that we will be allowing extra credit for you to help catch up. Do you have any questions?" 

Eren barley registered the majority of what Erwin had said other than the fact Levi was going to be in his class. 

"Levi is staying?" His voice didn't come out as steady as he would have liked. 

"Eren, the most important thing here are your grades, make sure you take all the chances you can at the extra credit Levi gives you. "

"Yes, sir. May I be off the class then?"

"You are excused."  
Eren pushed back the chair he was sitting, heading toward the door.  
"Oh one last thing Eren, stay away from Levi."  
Eren kept walking out of the office. Why would he stay away from Levi? He needed to find out more about him. Why was he being called to him. Why did he seems so familiar. Eren just wanted to snuggle into the mans neck and inhale his sent deeply. He couldn't smell him earlier so he must have been wearing blockers as a teacher it was required. However, that growl. Levi was an alpha there was no doubt about it. This was the first time Eren was glad he was an omega. An unbounded and unmarked omega. With a heat nearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi POV:

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Eren was here and he was alive. Levi couldn't control himself when he saw another alpha touching his Eren. On top of that, the whimper Eren emitted was absolutely delicious. God did he want him badly back. He wanted to hold him and make sweet love to him, till neither of could move and Levi was buried deeper inside Eren, with a mating mark decorating his pretty tan neck.   
It couldn't be that way this time around though. He had hurt Eren badly in their last life, now that he knew Eren was here in this life he couldn't let him suffer again. He would force himself to keep his distance. It seemed Eren was a beta this time around thank Maria for that. However that whimper he emitted seemed other wise, but Eren didn't smell of an omega.   
No matter. Levi will not allow Eren to stuff this life.   
There would be no key and no box to give Eren to bring back his memories. Levi had made sure to destroy the box in their last life when he died. Now all he had to do was calm down his inner alpha and no get jealous over Eren. He had to allow Eren to have A true life. One without pain, and suffering. Only a life of happiness and love. 

NO. HE'S MATE! HE'S MINE! 

Stop it. He is not yours. He's not even an omega this time. Let him go. Levi was trying to reason with his inner alpha. He had hurt Eren to much in their last life and never even got to be with him. He had watched him die, and told him finally in that moment his true feelings and he remembers Eren's smile, it had reached his eyes, his only one left, blood covering the right half of his face. The moments in the court room. Yes Levi had done it all to save Eren then but he feels as if even now he is missing something inside his own memories.   
I guess being reincarnated that many times could do that to you. The memories blending together and forgetting moments. How could Levi ever forget Eren though. His smile was the sun it's self, his turquoise eyes that reminded him of the ocean. His tan skin are pretty when it was marked up with his mouths handy work. Wait, he had never done that though? Had he? All Levi remembers is his love for Eren, how he would do anything if Eren would only just ask for it.   
Then the pain, he the pain he had caused Eren, even in Eren's last moments Levi had failed him. He wasn't able to project him at the moment he had needed him most. That's why Levi felt in his last moments he could share his secret. How much he loved Eren. How that Brat was his everything, how every time Levi had called Eren brat, he was saying I love you. 

Erwin didn't remember their times in the corps so of course he wouldn't have known to warn him Eren was here. Hopefully the brat wasn't in many of classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren continued from the office toward his history class.  
"Levi" he whispered testing the name out on his tongue. It felt good. As Eren rounded the corner before his class he slammed into a door swinging open.   
"Fuck"   
Eren yelled as his forehead collated with the door. Eren braced himself to hit the hallway floor but, the impact never came. He opened his eyes to only be staring directly into deep grey ones. Eren's breath caught in his throat. He was unable to move. Those eyes. He knew them. How?  
He felt the mans breath ghosting on his lips. He could almost taste him. He felt a hand wrapped around his waste tighten. Levi was holding the door open with one arm while holding Eren with his right. Eren was leaning his full weight into Levi. his hand was balled into a fist holding tightly to Levi's chest, while his other arm was thrown around Levi's neck.   
He was so close. Eren could see a storm in those eyes. So much emotion swirling inside them.   
"Are you alright?" Levi asked.  
Breath ticketing Eren's lips. Eren released his breath and closed his eyes, tucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. He was more than alright. The hand around his waste tightened again pulling their bodies closer. Causing Eren's eyes to snap open. Those grey eyes no longer looking into his. The focus of them had shifted down to Eren's lip still conveniently tucked in between his teeth. Eren could feel Levi's chest again this own. Immediately Eren thought of that chest bare and sweating on top of him breathing heavily.   
Levi's eyes snapped back up to Eren's. They were much closer than just a few seconds ago. Then Eren smelled him. No doubt. Alpha.  
MINE.  
The voice inside him called to him. Causing Eren to shudder. The hand Eren had draped over Levi's neck now made its way to his under cut. Slowly rubbing and scratching.   
Their lips close. If either of them moved they could touch. Eren could smell the want coming from Levi. Eren wanted to bare his neck to Levi, to allow him to claim him and mark him.

Levi POV:

FUCK. FUCK. Push him away, let him fall! Drop him! Run!   
Levi was yelling at himself. Of course Eren had to be lost in his thoughts and round the corner smacking right into the door as Levi opened it. Levi's body had acted on its own before he even had time to think. His arm was around Eren's slim waste, his other hand holding the door to support both their weight. Then Eren just had to bite his damn lip right as Levi was about to let him go. He would kill anyone if they saw HIS Eren this way.   
HIS EREN   
God did he like how that sounded. All he would have to do is pull that small body into his a little more and he could be the one biting that lip. Before Levi knew what he was doing he had pulled Eren's body closer into his and he could feel their chests push together.   
God did he want to see Eren under him whimpering in pleasure. That's when he felt a shudder run through Eren's body. Levi looked back into Eren's eyes. They were clouded with lust. This was bad Levi was barley holding it together. Thank God Eren wasn't an omega if he was and Levi smelled him. He would lose control and claim him right there. Levi heard the purring before he felt it. Eren's hand had made it's way up to his undercut and was threading his fingers through his hair. Fuck did it feel good. It was him purring and leaning into Eren's body. Levi could no longer force his inner Alpha to back down. He needed this boy to be claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Short stack!"   
At the feeling of someone's hand covering his mouth and that god awful nickname being yelled out Levi pulled his alpha back in control. However, he was not happy about it. Those lips were almost his. Eren was almost his. None the less Hanji pulled Levi back by his mouth and Levi released Eren. As Levi was about to rip Hanjis Filthy hand off his face, they pulled it off themselves cackling like a Hyena. Levi look back at Eren who was standing there with a deep blush, looking as delectable as ever but somewhat shocked.  He would kill that fucking four eyes for touching him. Once she realized that was Eren she would go even more bat shit crazy.   
"Tch"   
Levi clicked his tongue before following Hanji into the classroom and slamming the door shut. Leaving Eren staring after him.   
"What in the fuck just happened?" Eren commented out loud.   
"Hahaha"  
Eren turned around at the sound of someone laughing. Ugh he wanted to throw up just looking at that nasty horse face. The guy had a short undercut with two toned hair he claimed was natural. He was taller than Eren which was just the cherry on top.   
"What the hell do you want horse face" Eren snarled  
"Still chasing after Levi like a puppy dog trying to catch him again are you?"   
Jeans comment confused and angered Eren. For one he was not a puppy dog and for two again? What the heck did that mean.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh my god. You don't remember even still? He must be pissed, no wonder he dropped you when Hange appeared. That is rich!" Jean laughed opening the classroom door. Eren was even more confused. He was so drawn to Levi and if he had tried Eren would have let that man claim him... what was he thinking? Erwin was right. He needed to keep his distance from Levi.  
NO MINE!   
The voice inside him was yelling at him once again. He's not mine though! Eren yelled back. There's no way he could want me. I'm not a good enough Omega for an alpha like that. If I was he would have made me his right? I'm so confused. First the dreams increase about captain and then this man shows up and I almost forget about captain, I love him though and he loved me. If only it was real and not just some dreams.  
Eren hung his head and proceeded into class. He could smell something sour hanging in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren entered into the classroom instantly looking for Levi. He saw him sitting in the back corner of the room with Hanji, they were talking very closely.   
Eren walked over to his assigned seat next to that damn horse face who was still laughing at him.   
"Maybe I should tell Marco about yesterday? Hm Jean?" 

The laughing instantly stopped.  
"You wouldn't dare" the Alpha snarled at Eren.  
"No doubt he wouldn't want an alpha as mean and heartless as you, seeing how he, himself is an angel."   
Jean stood up and knocked his chair over, placing both hands on either side of Eren trapping him.   
"Oh yeah, at least I'm not some beta fuck like you, who has dreams about fucking someone they don't even know. Your pathetic and couldn't get an Alpha if you tried." 

Eren stayed quite for a moment glaring into Jeans eyes before he decided his own fate. 

"Is that what you think of me horse face? Someone who could never get an alpha since I'm a lowly beta and can't attract someone with my sent?" Eren was slowly leaning closer to Jean. He glanced sideways seeing Levi and Hanji had stopped their previous conversation and Hanji was staring at him with huge eyes. It's not like he's never seen them before but the more he thinks about it, his never been in the same room with Hanji. Why were they staring at him like that? 

"Yes your sad excuse for a beta even." Jean snarled.  
Eren smirked at him before letting out the smallest whimper he could manage. Jeans eyes widened hearing the sound from Eren. He instantly pulled back like Eren had slapped him across the face. Ha serves the asshole right. It was Eren's turn to play a game. He stood up and got nose to nose with Jeans shocked face and whispered.

" I wouldn't let an alpha like you fuck my tight ass even if you begged and were the last person on earth, I'd rather be eaten by a titan." Not that Jean would know what that was since it was only in his dreams.   
Eren pulled back. 

"Ok class time to sit down and settle down." A man with long blond hair fashioned intoa pony tail walked in. Late as usual Eren thought. 

Their teacher was always late, he was tall with long blonde hair always pulled neatly back into a ponytail, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose. Deep brown eyes that told no emotion. The guy creeped Eren out to be honest. He felt his skin crawling whenever the man looked at him. Their teacher glance towards the back of the room. His eyes widen for a second. Eren knew he must've seen Levi and Hanji. Maybe now that ass hat would step up his game.

" I hope he loses his job" Eren whispered.  
The professors eyes flashed over to Eren. A shiver went up his spine. There was no way he should've heard him.

"Professor"  
A stern voice said from next to him. Eren glanced up to see Levi.

"I suggest you continue with your lesson, you know why Dr. Zoe and I are here." Levi glanced down to Eren then back to the professor. Eren felt at ease with Levi.  
" Yes captain Levi."  
The man said with a hiss glancing back to Eren licking his lips. Fuck did that guy creep Eren out.  
Why had he called Levi captain? There were too many questions going through his mind today. He needed to go back to keeping his head down and not drawing attention to himself. He hated looking at people at in the eyes. The way some people stared at him from Eye to Eye like they were seeing two different people in him. It was bad enough he sometimes felt like two people. He didn't like people looking at him so he  always kept his head down. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. Eren jumped and looked up to see Levi watching him. Eren unconsciously nuzzled his neck into Levi's hand for comfort.

Levi pov

Levi's tensed at the unexpected contact coming so easily from Eren. But he relaxed and welcomed his soft touch. He couldn't stand there for long. Other  people would be watching. Especially that creepy professor. Levi removed his hand but not without hearing A faint whimper from below. He turned to look at Eren. Who is clearly ignoring him now. Eren was facing forward pretending to listen to his lecture but his eyes were blown wide with shock.   
"Leviiii"

Hanji threw a piece of paper at his head. He turned away from Eren and focus back on his task at hand which at this point seems so small in comparison to seeing Eren alive and well again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanji pov

They Slipping their hand over Levi's mouth and pulled him backwards then retreated into the classroom. Lord knows he'll come at them for that one. Once Levi entered the room, they addressed him.  
"you seem to be in an even more foul mood than usual did you plan on sweeping that innocent omega off his feet to bang his brains out?! Wait do you have a screw loose! What about your beloved baby!"  
Hanji slid from their chair and began to wiggle around on the floor like they was dying.  
"Oi get up there are students here"  
"No my perfect ship has been broken Levi loves another! I can't continue on!"  
Levi forcefully grab Hanji throwing them into their seat just in time for Eren to walk in and start searching the classroom.  
"Quite" Levi commanded. Hanji straightened up. If he was using  his captions voice it was serious. They watched as Levi's eyes glanced toward two boys talking till one stood up throwing his seat back, drawing the attention of the class.  
"Eren." They heard Levi whisper.  
Hanji stares closer at the boy with shaggy brown hair covering half his face. How had they not seen it before. The young boys gaze flipped over to them and Levi.  
"Eren." Hanji repeated.  
They were shocked. His eyes. Half titan, half human. The omega sent earlier was him, he was there. He was alive. Holy shit was that Jean too! Why wasn't Levi at Eren side? The only excuse was Eren didn't remember. Levi only remembered pieces. He had thought for the longest time he was just having weird dreams till the military. He had met Farlan and Isabella and watched them die all over again.  
He had been forced to work for Erwin who had gotten them killed. His memory was starting to return after that. Then stepped in Hanji. They had, had to drag Levi off the battlefield when an unexpected landmine had exploded shattering both his legs. Levi been screaming at Hanji to let him go back for Eren and the titans were coming. Levi passed out from blood loss shortly after.

There was a ceremony held for him calling him humanities strongest receiving seven Purple Heart for saving his team. He refused to go. He said it was too much of the same. He got his teaching degree and wound up working for Erwin again. Hanji was positive he had all his memories but refused to tell Levi. It seemed he was using Levi for his own personal gain again in this lifetime. 

Hanji was pulled back to reality when a man walked into the room telling everybody to settle down. The way he eyed Eren like a piece of meat to be devoured was disgusting. Thank goodness Levi would not stand for that. Oh Lord how they had missed their baby's!  
Here Eren was alive. They watched has Eren unconsciously rubbed his neck against Levi's hand. Levi's sat back down next to Hanji. They watched as Levi unconsciously sniffed his hand and his whole body tended as he went wide eyed.  
"Omega" the words escaped his mouth as only a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren pov

Thank goddess for lunch. Eren could feel Levi's gaze on him for the rest of class. He had been squirming in his seat trying to keep his scent in control. Eren didn't think he could last the day at school but he felt at ease with Levi around. He also wanted that man to throw him down and breed him nice and deep while marking him. Eren felt that his heat would be approaching faster than normal.  
"Eren"  
Mikasa and Armin Wave to him already at their usual table. Eren walked over and sat down with his friends without getting any food. He knew if his heat was coming he would need strength but he didn't want to eat.  
"Eren where is your food?" Armin questioned  
"Here take mine." Mikasa had started pushing her food across the table. As if on cue, a plate of food was placed in front of Eren successfully knocking Mikasa's back toward her. Eren didn't need to look to know who it was. He could feel those eyes watching him.  
"Eat brat." With that Levi walked away to join Hanji  and his math teacher Miss Petra.  
Mikasa had a blank look in her face.  
"Who was that?" She demanded. Armin however, had not stopped staring at Levi.  
"some sub teacher who is supposed to watch our history teacher and either take his place or fix him, Armin what's wrong?"  
"No, Eren don't you know him?" Armin's eyes still on Levi.  
"Yeah, he's some sub, his name is Levi."  
Armin shifted his gaze to look at Eren shocked.  
"what?" Eren looked up from his food.  
"That's all you know of him?"  
"Yes today was the first time I had met him. It was when I went to to see the principle before class."  
Armin glanced back to Levi. Levi gave a nod of his head, it was enough for Armin to know he knew. How was he supposed to tell the captain Eren dreamed of him but didn't know who he was. Frankly Armin wouldn't have believed Eren's crazy dreams until he started to have them. In his dreams most everyone had no faces. At least not until he saw them in real life. Then their face would match those figures in his dreams and all the memories of that person would come flooding back to him. He knew the man Eren dreamed of could be none other than Levi, considering the dreams Eren had, Armin accidentally walked in on many of them. 

Armin blushed at the thought of the first time he had caught them. Eren was having his heat and Armin had gone to give him food, water and a shirt of the captains, in hopes of helping ease some of the pain. However, when he reached the door to Eren's cell he had heard a deep moan that did not belong to Eren. Which had been preceded by smacking sounds with Eren moaning out Captain.  
"Armin, are you sure your ok?"  
Mikasa places her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.  
"I-I'm sure." He stuttered.  
"Excuse me" Armin got up from the table swiftly walking one to Levi. Without removing his gaze from Eren, Levi spoke.  
"what is it coconut head?"  
"Sir can I speak with you in private?" Armin didn't mean to but he even saluted his old captain.  
" calm down. I have no intention of making Eren mine. I know he doesn't remember. I can't say I recall much either. I want him to be happy this time around." Levi turned to look at Armin. His eyes were tired and sad.  
"Armin-" Levi had begun but was cut up abruptly.  
"Sir he has dreams. He talks about a man he's so in love with but it hurts because he doesn't know him. He gets dressed each day thinking of you. He just doesn't know it's you."  
"He dreams?"  
"Awe see shorty! It's meant to be in this time too!" Hanji yelled hugging Levi.  
"Hands off shitty glass's." Levi Shoved them away getting up from the table.  
"It doesn't matter. He needs a good alpha. Not me."  
With that Levi left the lunch room.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren pov. 

The rest of the day went by without incident. Eren was exhausted he wanted to go home and sleep and never wake up. Eren decided to walk he didn't want to deal with anymore of Mikasa's weird questions about Levi. Also Armin's eyes on him made him feel strange. They both had been acting different since Levi's had shown up. 

Once home Eren didn't even bother with homework or a shower he flopped into his bed and fell straight asleep.

Eren open his eyes to only be staring at a strange box.  
"Open it and find me after."  
He knew that voice. By the time he looked up all he could see was the man's back. He looked so familiar. Eren looked back down, he tried to open the box but it was locked.

"My key." He said out loud. Eryn reached for the key around his neck, he placed the key into the keyhole. The box opened to show letters. Some seemed really old, while others looked more new. There was two names repeating on all of the letters.

My Eren 

My captain Levi 

Eren woke up sweating.  
"Captain Levi."  
The whole week flew by and Eren couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Captain Levi was that really the man all his dreams were about, what about these letters, what were they. One was most definitely his handwriting.

"Eren." An eraser hit him in the back of the head.  
"Ouch fuck." He turned to glare at Jean.  
"Pay attention dumb ass."  
"What horse face?"  
"Are you going to the party at Historia and her girlfriend house?"  
"When?"  
"Tonight you suicidal bastard."  
"Oh, sure, pick me up?"  
"Kay, 9pm."  
Eren turned back around i. his chair not wanting to get caught talking and have to stay after class. The party should be good. At least he can keep his mind off his dreams and drink.

Eren was headed out to the parking lot to go home with his friends when he saw Levi smoking near the front gate with principle Erwin. Levi and Eren locked eyes. Eren blushed and immediately looked down at his feet. Dammit he had to walk past him to get to the car. He could smell smoke and hear their voices now. He kept walking not looking up. In the clear he thought as he passed them. He couldn't deal with Levi right now not after that dream.

"Eren." Levi's voice was right in his ear making him jump. He would've fallen over if it wasn't for a strong hand on his back supporting him. Shit to close. Levi's face was right in front of his again. God was he handsome. Eren wanted to rub their scent glands together. 

"Are you ok?" Levi asked for the second time that week.  
"considering you are the one who made me almost fall, I'm fine." He Snapped. Levi pushed Eren back upright chuckling.  
"I heard your going to that party tonight"  
"Levi let's go." Erwin yelled next to the gate.  
"What's it to you?" Eren responded.  
"Here." Levi handed him a small sheet of paper and walked off toward Erwin. Eren stuffed the paper into his pants and stomped off toward the car. 

"Are you going tonight?" Armin questioned the second Eren was in the car.  
" yeah horse face is picking me up."  
"And Mikasa will come save the day when you're blowing chunks and making out with him again by accident." Armin howled with laughter.  
"That was one time! You will never let it go will you?!"  
"Never." Mikasa and Eren said in unison. 

When home Eren showered and started getting ready for tonight. He looked in the mirror his hair had really gotten long on one side considering He likes to keep his yellow eye covered up. A small trim wouldn't hurt. 

After cutting his hair, Eren put back on the same jeans he wore earlier. They were super tight and showed off his ass nicely, with a few rips in them. He put on a  green V-neck that showed off his one eye and the start of his necklace. He wouldn't bring a jacket since they would be inside and drinking, he would only get too hot. His body always ran to warm.

Beep. Beep. 

Jean was in his driveway already. Eren slipped on his black Convers and headed out the door to Jean's truck. He open the door and hopped in.  
" looking good." Jean whistled  
" I still mean the comment about being eaten" Eren joked back. He expected Jean to laugh it off. When he didn't hear him laughing he turned to look.  
"Why do you keep mention titans?"  
"Sorry, it's just some dreams I have, let's go get our drink on!"  
Jean didn't comment and just turned up his music and headed to the party.


	10. Chapter 10

When Eren and Jean pulled up the party was in full swing. Historia's house was about 30 minutes away from town. It was almost like a castle, so when the parents were away, the parties we're almost nightly. 

The two walked up to the front door, not bothering to knock Jean open the door and walked in, with Eren following behind.  The music was blasting and just about the whole senior class was there. Historia's girlfriend was in college so she bought the alcohol. Her girlfriends rule was, if you could vote and die for your country, you could drink for it too.  

There was a ton of girls with low tops and short skirts. That was the worst part of parties. The drunk girls always getting to grabby and trying to touch him. Not that many of them knew, but he was gay. He never found anyone really attractive but Jean every once in a while. A lot of it had to do with his undercut. It reminded him of the man in his dreams. When Eren got super drunk one night he thought Jean was his captain so he had made out with him then thew up shortly after. When Jean had shouted what the fuck, Eren's response has been you don't taste right and Mikasa had come to get him. 

"Hi Eren!"  
Historia ran up to him giving him a brief hug.  
"Hey. Looks like your girl out did herself buying all the alcohol again."  
"Yeah she is over there doing beer pong if you want to try an beat her this time."  Historia winked, knowing Eren wouldn't back down from that challenge. 

Historia was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Honestly she was the picture perfect omega. She looked like a doll. Her girlfriend Ymir was tall, short brown hair, dark eyes, and a few freckles like Eren. She was the definition of a female Alpha. Eren glance to Historia's neck. She had Ymir's mating marks on her neck, wrist, and he was sure they were on her thighs too.  They looked slightly painful, but he had heard they were quite the opposite. Sometimes even being better than an orgasm. 

"Eren! Get your ass over here so I can hand it to you again!" Ymir's voice brought Eren out of his thoughts. He started stomping off toward her.  
"Your ass is mine bitch!" He yelled back.  
"Sorry sweetheart I don't swing that way!!" Ymir winked and shook her ass at him.  
"Gross." He responded. "Ok teams, or singles?"  
"Singles." She smirked. "I want to beat you one on one." 

Eren successful lost at beer pong after Jean had flashed his junk to everyone making Eren miss Ymir's last cup.  
"Fuck." Eren sighed.  
"Better luck next time! Now shots!" Ymir yelled.  
Drinking had been going quite well. Eren was feeling nice and buzzed and didn't want the feeling to stop. Problem was when you didn't want that feeling to stop is when you tended to go over board.  
6 shots later and another game of beer pong Eren was successful trashed and barley keeping himself up right. Jean had stolen Marco and ran off to one of the many bedrooms leaving him without a ride.

Eren didn't want to call Mikasa. However, she was either already outside waiting for him or knee deep in Anne. The thought alone made him shudder.  
"Gross" he said allowed. All of the people at the party seemed to have paired off. With everyone like this it only served as a reminder he had no one, or maybe he did. Those stupid letters kept coming back. Maybe a nice walk home would do the trick. Eren walked toward the front door and successful fell down the front steps. Maybe more like a crawl home he thought to himself laughing.  
Eren looked up at the sky. He loved the sky. He loved the feeling of fly. Eren close his eyes as the wind blew through his hair. He imagined flying through the air with some contraption that kept him upright no matter which direction he went in. 

"Eren" someone calling his name causing his eyes to open. He turned his head from the sky to see Connie.  
"Hey man. How's it going? Where's Sasha at?" Eren couldn't believe he hadn't slurred his words.  
"She's back in the house. She told me you feel down the stairs so I should check on you. You good?"  
"Do you ever have strange dreams?"  
Connie visibly tensed at the question.  
"Why does everyone do that? Everyone gets all stiff and looks at me like they know something and then ignores me like I'm crazy! What am I missing?!" Eren began to raise his voice. He stood up getting very close to Connie.  
"Whoa dude calm down, do you need me to take you home? I didn't drink, Sasha said it was her turn." Connie was slowly backing away from Eren.  
"No. You all think I'm crazy don't you. Connie we've known each other since we were 15 and I've talked about these dreams with everyone to see if anyone knew anything. You guys are all in them, but pretend to not understand! Do you know who the captain is?!" Eren had Connie's shirt balled in his hands.  
"Eren" Connie placed his hands on Eren's. "We only met this year. You met me at 18. You met Sasha then too."  
"Your lying, I met you after I lost my mom. After we joined the-" Eren stopped talking and let Connie go.  
"Connie I'm sorry. I need some air I'm going to walk home. Tell Sasha not to eat everyone's food or she'll have to clean the stables ag- I'm sorry, forget it. Have a good night man." Eren had his back to Connie waving bye.  
Connie pulled out his cell phone.  
"What?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Sir, it's as we thought. He's regaining his memories. He was drunk and mixing the time in the corps with now. How should we proceed?"  
"With caution. If HE gets wind of it there won't an Eren."  
"Yes sir." Connie hung up the phone and retreated back into the party.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning *** Eren is attacked but there is no rape***

Eren had been walking for about an hour when he began to feel super hot. Crap he thought. I'm drunk, barley walking home, and to hot for this shirt even. All he wanted was a cold shower and to lay down.  
"Hmmm shower" Eren said out loud.  
"Is that an invitation?" A voice said from the other end of the street. 

Eren had been so focused on getting home he hadn't noticed someone following him. 

Sniff  
"Hmmmmm smells like someone is close to their heat." A figure stepped out under the street light.  
"I'm a b-be-beta." Eren stuttered.  
"Oh no my little omega. You are not. Are you coming from that party too? You look lost. Let me take you home" He was now walking toward Eren. Eren could smell him. He was trying to use his alpha sent to make him submit.  
"Stay away from me." Eren put his hands into his pocket searching for his cell phone. Shit hopefully he was close enough to Mikasa she would make it to him.  
"Did your alpha leave you all alone out here? what a mistake. Such a pretty little Omega." The man was smirking, his pupils blown wide.  
Shit Eren thought. My smell must really be effecting him. As Eren was searching for his phone he felt the paper Levi had handed him earlier. He pulled it out to look. 

Levi Ackerman  
XXX-XXX-XXXX

It was Levi's cell phone number. The alpha was getting closer. Eren took off running.  
"Ha where do you think your going! You won't get far!" He could hear the alpha chasing him. Eren didn't have time to think because he punched in Levi's number. 

Levi pov

Levi was sitting at his desk going over the lessons from the last week when his phone rang. The only person who would be calling him at this ungodly hour of 3am was Hanji. He answered it without looking.  
"Shitty glasses if this is another one of your stupid experiments or theories I am hanging up this damn-" his voice was cut off by heavy breathing and a voice that was defiantly not Hanjis on the other end.  
"Levi, please."  
Levi stood up grabbing his keys and running out his door without bothering to lock the door.  
"Where are you Eren."  
"Levi, hurry someone is chasing me. They kept calling me a pretty omega saying my alpha left me alone. " Levi couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his throat.  
"Where are you. I'm on my way."  
"I-I don't- hiccup- know."  
"For fucks sake are you drunk too?!"  
"Levi where am I supposed to hide, he's faster then me. Levi-" the phone when quite.  
"Eren?"  
There was no response.  
"EREN?"  
No response.  
Goddammit! Levi thought. He was going to murder anyone who put their hands on HIS OMEGA. He was lucky he lived only a 20 minutes drive from Historia's house, Eren couldn't be far. His house was hidden by trees and impossible to find unless you knew where it was. 

Levi was going as fast as he could. The gas peddle was to the floor. Eyes scanning frantically.  
"Please be safe Eren. I thought I could do this. I can't. Please." He gripped the steering wheel tighter. Thats when he saw it, two figures struggling in the street light. One was clearly loosing. 

Eren Pov

Levi had picked up the first ring. He was going off about some experiments and glasses. Even cut him off.  
"Levi please."  
The other alpha was getting closer. He could hear him growling and screaming at him to behave and he would nice. Eren was terrified, and worse, he was drunk dialing Levi to come save him.  
Levi was trying to get Eren to tell him where he was. He looked around struggling to see a street sign, anything at all. He saw nothing.  
"I-I don't- hiccup- know."  
"For fucks shake are you drunk too?!" Damn Levi was mad. He turned to look. The other alpha was on his heals.  
"Levi where am I supposed to hide, he's faster then me. Levi-"  
Eren had tripped and dropped his phone. Shit! Have to get up! He thought. Eren tried to push himself up when he felt a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Trying to escape. What a naughty boy. I told you if you behaved I would be nice. It looks like you don't want nice."  
Eren felt a fist connect to his ribs. He fell forward coughing. If only he can hold this alpha off long enough. Levi will come. He always does. He will keep me safe, he thought.  
"Oh look at this no markings?" The alphas voice was right in his ear. Eren wanted to kick the fucker in the face. His strength was down from drinking, and he finally knew why he was so hot. His heat was here. He could barley defend himself. 

Eren turned and punched the alpha in the face.  
"You stupid fuck!" He screamed wrapping both hands around Eren's neck and and hitting his head on the pavement.  
"Ha" Eren laughed.  
"What's so funny you little bitch."  
"He's coming." Eren could smell angry alpha. Levi was there. Then he heard him.  
A loud growl sounded through the silence. The alpha who had his hands wrapped Eren's neck looked up just in time to be knocked clean off Eren.  
Eren tried to sit up but his body barley listed to him. He was so hot. He knew he was safe now with Levi.  
He heard sounds of struggling but none of it from Levi. Then he heard a loud crack. Eren knew that sound. The other alpha would not be getting anytime soon.  
Levi was next to Eren grabbing his face making him look directly into those silver eyes. Levi picked Eren up effortlessly into bridle style.  
"You found me" Eren giggled laying his head on Levi's chest. The mix of heat, alcohol and adrenaline made him super loopy.  
"I will always come for you Eren. He didn't-umm" Levi didn't know how to finish his thought.  
"No. You got here."  
"But he hurt you." Levi's grip on Eren tightened causing a Whimper to escape Eren lips. Levi stopped walking.  
"Eren. Are you in heat?"  
"No I'm a beta. Betas don't get heats." While Eren finished his sentence. He felt slick seep from his hole.  
Levi could now fully smell him. He smelled of the ocean and black tea. Levi leaned forward and sniffed him.  
" liar" Levi whispered into Eren's ear. Fuck Eren smelt good. He needed to call Hanji and to get him somewhere safe. Levi did his best to keep his alpha in check. His first priority was to clean his omega and that other alphas sent off him, then to treat his wounds. Levi placed Eren into his car, leaning forward over Eren to buckle his seat belt, when Eren pulled the seat recliner and pulled Levi on top of him.  
"Gotcha!" He yelled. Rubbing his neck against Levi's. Causing him to moan. Leave it to Eren to get drunk, attacked almost killed and then try to seduce Levi all in one night. Levi forced himself up.  
"Eren. Not now. I need to take you home." He walked around to the drivers side settling in.  
"What's your address Eren?"  
"No! It's cold and lonely there! I wanna go to captains!" Eren screamed. Levi turned to look at the drunk Omega.  
"Eren. What did you call me?"


	12. Chapter 12

“No! It's cold and lonely there! I wanna go to captains!" Eren screamed. Levi turned to look at the drunk Omega.  
"Eren. What did you call me?"  
"Captain, it's hot." Eren wined, wiggling in his seat.  
Levi took a deep breath and gripped his steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.  
“Eren” Levi repeated through clenched teeth. If this brat had remember and been messing with him it would crush Levi. Maybe Eren didn’t want to be found. When Levi didn’t hear a response from the Omega he glanced over at the beautiful boy. 

He was curled up in on the seat with Levi’s jacket stuffed up his nose. His eyes were closed and Levi could hear him snoring softly. God was he perfect. He was beautiful. He was still his Eren no matter how much he did or didn’t remember. Levi would forgive him for anything if he just asked. Right now however he needed to get Eren somewhere safe and to call Hanji.

Levi made sure all the windows were down and the omega was covered in his jacket to keep him warm. Levi tried his best to not breath through his nose so he wouldn’t have to smell the intoxicating smell that is Eren. However, breathing through his mouth wasn’t much better. He could just about taste the boy. 

Levi moaned and he tasted Eren on his tongue, the omega whimpered in response. 

“Jesus Hanji, you better be there.”  
As soon as Levi pulled into his driveway he bolted from the car to get away from Eren’s smell. His alpha was clawing and screaming at him to go back and protect and claim. His knees hit the pavement of his drive way as he fell. Levi was shaking. How could he have been so stupid to think he could try and let Eren go. He stood back up and went at a full run back to the car. Ripping open the passabger side door to see a sleepy Omega with the most beautiful eyes. Eren rubbed his eye and yawned, he was reaching toward Levi. Levi didn’t hesitate to pick him up. Eren’s legs straddled Levi, he shoved his face into Levi’s neck and began rubbing their sent glands together purring. Levi let out a deep possible growl. 

Levi was thankful he left his door unlocked so all he had to do was kick it open and he wouldn’t have to take his hands off his omega for even a second. Levi’s home wasn’t small by any means. He had saved a majority of his money after he regained some of his memories hoping he could provide for the omega if he was even around in this time line. Levi carried the whining omega up the steps to his bedroom, trying to soothe his omega and calm him down. Eren had begun grinding into Levi and it was getting harder and harder to not shove Eren against the wall and shove himself so deep into the omega he would be wrecked for anyone else. “Captain” Eren whined. “Brat. Calm down, I am trying to be gentle.” Eren wiggled trying to grind harder and get more friction on his clothed dick. “It’s empty.” Levi stopped at the top of the stairs. Trying to surprise a growl. “Captain. Fill me up. It’s to empty.” “Damn it brat.” Levi threw Eren onto his bed. Eren started to gather up Levi’s blanket to quickly make a nest. Once Eren had decided the nest was acceptable, he took off his clothes adding them while Levi stood there watching. Not daring to enter the Omegas nest till he was allowed access. Eren was completely naked and as beautiful as ever. The sun starting to rise creating a glow on Eren’s skin. “God Eren. So pretty” Eren whimpered at the praise from Levi. “Eren I will not breed you now. You are not in your right mind. I’m going to help you till Hanji gets here.” Eren was not listening as he turned around and presented himself like a good omega would. Levi walked up toward the bed staring. “God. Look at you. So pretty. Such a good omega presenting yourself to an Alpha.” Levi’s mouth was watering. With Eren’s Twitch hole on display dripping with slick he couldn’t think. It looked so lovely, so perfect, the way his hole was opening and closing, clenching around nothing, looking for something to fill it up. That something was Levi’s knot. Levi couldn’t process that Eren was not in his right mind anymore, the way Eren had gone right onto his hands and knees ass high in the air, spreading his cheeks, how could any alpha refuse such a meal. Not even a meal but a dessert! Without thinking Levi began to palm the large erection he had trapped in his pants. He hissed when his hand made contact with his clothed dick. Sure he’d had sex before he remembered Eren but he had never wanted anyone like this. Everything was Eren. He needed him. A loud crash sound snapped Levi out of his trace. He took a moment to process what was about to happen. Levi was behind Eren, Eren was panting hard, cheeks spread leaking slick, his sent drugging Levi and clouding his senses. “Eren, I can’t. Your in heat. You don’t want me. You want any Alpha.” Levi slowly began to walk away from Eren. He needed to leave the room before he was dragged back into all that was Eren. His Alpha was furious with him. It was screaming, clawing, and possessive. HE IS OUR OMEGA! CLAIM WHAT HAS BEEN OURS SINCE THE START! No Levi yelled at his Alpha shaking his head. He turned back to Eren only to see Eren’s face was full of hurt and pain. Levi knew he was hurting him. He was refusing an omega during their weakest moments. When they needed an Alpha most. Eren might never forgive him for this, maybe that was for the best. Maybe Levi couldn’t let Eren go but Eren could let Levi go. Levi could watch from the side lines and keep him safe this time around. “Eren. Please. I need you safe this time.” At those words Eren’s eyes looked less clouded by lust, he raised up and started covering himself. “This time?” He cocked his head to the side like a little puppy dog. “I-“ Levi began before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Ok reflex his hand flew to the pained area only to feel a needle and someone else hand. Levi’s vision of Eren started fading. The last thing Levi heard before hitting the ground was Erens screams. Again. He couldn’t save him. Again.


	13. Chapter 13

When Levi woke he tried to rub his head only to find his arms restricted. Levi fully opened his eyes to see he was chained up in his guest bedroom. Hanji may not be the most subtle person but at least they did as instructed and never failed. 

On the car ride home while Eren was passed out, Levi had called Hanji. He had informed them of the situation and to come directly to his house and no matter what was happening they were to separate Eren and Levi by any means. Apparently any means to them meant knocking him clean out in front an Omega in heat. He would cut them for that later.  
He had next instructed them to go and take care of the Alpha body. Not wanting to cause problems for Eren or himself. 

Levi sniffed the air hoping to smell Eren and know he was safe in his house still. No matter how much his Alpha side wanted to murder both him for not breeding Eren and Hanji or coming into Eren’s nesting area he was glad. He didn’t know if he would have been able to stop himself. The loud crash had to have been them breaking done his door. Thank God for that or they would walked into Levi and Eren already mating and Levi in a Rut unable to be stopped. However, when Levi sniffed he didn’t smell anything. His scowl turned even deeper. Where. Was. His. Omega. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’s here, I put up sent blockers so not only could you not smell him but, no one else can either. “ Hanji walked out of a dark corner their glasses doing their creepy shining thing.

“Jesus four eyes! Couldn’t be a little more subtle and not fucking knock me out in front of my Omega!”

“Your omega?” They raised their eyebrow. “So you have decided to take him back! My love continues! My ship in real! My OTP!!” They began jumping up and down. 

“Hanji, no I haven’t decided. I probably would have lost control if you didn’t inject me. How is Eren?” 

They stopped jumping making a pouting face.  
“He’s fine. He seemed off like it was different then his normal heat I took some samples and-“

A loud growl cut through the air.  
“YOU WHAT?!” Levi snarled snapping at them.

“Calm down big meanie! I took it from your clothes! He slicked all over them! I didn’t touch your baby. Say what you want about not deciding but your Alpha has clearly already chosen Eren as his mate again. On top of that it is clear he has picked you again. His omega knew you were here someone and started to send him into an early heat. Without you around his heat will slow down and he will be able to function again.”

“His omega.. he picked me? But I-I can’t do it again. What if he gets hurts again or worse..” Levi hung his head reliving the most painful moment of his life. Eren’s death. 

He doesn’t remember much, but from he does is enough to break him each time. The way he was flying through air, Eren his partner fighting along side him in Titan form. They were the best team. No one had stood a chance when they were together, no one, until the ambush. Levi should have seen it coming, it was to easy, so many titans and no abnormals. Then before he could process the girl Titan was holding one side of Eren down, while on the left was the armored. They had been working as a team, why betray them now?! All the titans almost gone all of humanity would be saved. That’s when Levi was knocked into a trees hard. His gear breaking along with his arm. 

Then he heard it. The defining sound of Eren’s screams. Levi managed to push himself up and run in the direction of the sound, by the time he saw Eren he was back in human form his hands covering half of his face. There was so much blood. His legs ripped and there was no healing happening. There was no steam. Levi ran to him screaming his name. Once he reach Eren it was to late, Eren’s eye was gone and the other quirkily loosing its light. 

Levi has never been a begging man, but with Eren it was different. It was always different with him. He gave him his hope back, his life back, a family again. He loved him and from what he remembered, he never had once told him. 

“Eren” Levi was sobbing. “Please, please don’t leave me, I can’t do this again, Eren heal yourself, come on brat help me out here.” 

Eren had lifted his hand up to Levi’s cheek stroking it slowly.  
“I’m so sorry captain. It’s not working.” Eren smiled the saddest smile Levi had ever seen, that smile didn’t reach his eyes, Eren was going to die. He was going to die in Levi’s hands, and it was all his fault. He should have kept a better eye on Annie and Rainer. He should have known they were never on their side. They wanted Eren’s powers. Ha. Levi thought. Now that Eren’s dying it’s not like they will get it anyway. 

Levi grabbed the hand that was stroking his cheek, holding it tighter to his face.

“Eren” Levi lifted his head looking straight into his one eye. Slowly Levi began to lower his head, he stopped, his lips close enough to graze over Eren’s if he spoke again.

“Eren, I love you, I promise, I’ll find you again, this next time around, no titans, no wars, no disease, just a normal life, you and me.” 

With that Levi kissed him there is the middle of the battle field, the sound of rain and of soldiers being torn apart, but to Levi the kiss was perfect. It was always perfect with him.  
When Levi pulled away Eren’s eye was closed and he had a smile on his face. He was dead. Levi didn’t remember much after that. He remembered four eyes ripping him away and dragging him kicking and screaming from the battle field. That’s when the time lines seemed to have mixed for him, because there weren’t Titian’s and Eren wasn’t even born yet.  
If Levi knew himself which, he obviously did, he was missing some major part, because he doesn’t remember dying, he doesn’t remember ever kissing Eren more than that once but he knew he had done it many times around the castle. He doesn’t remember ever marking him and making love to him, but when he sees Eren dying there are mating marks on that pretty neck that he knows he put there. 

“LEVI!!!!” Hanji was screaming and waving their hands in his face.  
“What.” He snapped, before he had time to react she was hugging him.  
“Levi please, It’s ok we aren’t there anymore, there aren’t any titans as a threat, come back.”  
He slowly pushed them back.  
“I know. I see him die every night though Hanji. It doesn’t stop, why couldn’t I have ever been with him.”  
Hanji cocked their head to the side. This was the first time Levi was being so open about what he knew.  
“Levi” Hanji began slowly kneeling down in front of him.  
“You maybe not remember this, but you and Eren, you were Mates. You became mates only weeks after meeting, you both tried to hide it around the castle but everyone knew. You were destined mates Levi. You tried to push him away but he kept running to you till finally one day he showed up in heat in your room on your bed waiting for you, no one was allowed near Eren for weeks you would lose it and sent mark him anytime some one got near. Levi he loved you so much and you loved him. Each life time you had been together you told me. Usually it was Eren that found you first but now that you found him first what will you do to remember? Can you let your destined mate go?” 

Levi just stared at Hanji.  
“Impossible” he stated flatly. “I would remember.” 

Hanji hung their head. “I thought you would say that, even though you told me not to, I kept it”  
Hanji got up and walked over to their bag, pulled out a small chest. They turned to Levi, holding out the chest. 

Levi’s heart began to ache looking at the chest. Their on the small thing was an L and an E laced with gold lettering. Levi’s eyes widened, he had seen This before in his dreams, in his dream he had burned it. Though here it was, as real as him and Hanji. 

“Levi, Eren’s key opens this an-“ Hanji wasn’t cut off by the sound of their cel phone going off.

“This is Hanji. “ they answered. 

“WAIT! MOBILT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BODY WAS ALREADY GONE?!” 

Mobilt was standing at the spot Hanji had sent him the address too. There was supposed to be a dead Alpha from Levi. He was the clean up crew, but it looked as if someone else had already been here. The only signs that someone beat him to it was a note. 

“He drew the first blood, we will draw the last. Again”


	14. Chapter 14

Eren pov

“Ahh. Mph. Deeper. Please captain. More”   
Eren was mumbling into a pillow that smelled of his captain. His ass high in the air. A toy deep inside him.   
He would worry about his embarrassment of his professor finding him during a heat later. Right now all he could think of was his captain and one of the times Armin had caught them. Eren giggled. Armin had known about them and kept his mouth shut other than to tell them to be more careful. 

Eren had brought his captain tea in his quarters. Levi was hard at work with paperwork but had requested Eren to stay. He had never asked him to stay before. Eren sat down on the ground next to Levi’s chair. He had been waiting patiently for what felt like hours. Eren didn’t care how long he would have to wait for him, he just liked this time with Levi. Levi was everything to him. Even if all he was to his captain was a subordinate, he would continue to follow his captain and maybe one day he would look at him the way Eren looked at the captain. 

“Eek” Eren jumped at the unexpected touch. 

“Hush” Levi commanded. 

Eren did not speak another word. He didn’t question why his captain was touching him. It was subtle and gentle. Levi was stroking Eren’s hair at the base of his neck. It was the first time he had openly touched him in such a manor. Typically it was Eren who would find some excuse to lean into his captain and attempt to briefly sent mark him, especially if he was going to leave the castle, he wanted everyone to stay away form his captain. 

“Eren.”

“Yes captain?” 

“I’m going to leave something in here after I finish my paperwork. I wasn’t going to give it to you this time, but as usual you won’t give up. You always find me. “ Levi chuckled.

“Sir?” Eren cocked his head to the side looking up at Levi. Once he looked he was shocked.

Levi got out of his chair and crouched down in front of Eren. His normally blank expression gone and replaced with such fondness and love. Before Eren could fully register what was happening, one hand was behind his head still on the base of his neck but the other on his chin. Forcing him to hold the captains gaze. A finger tracing his bottom lip, making Eren gasp. When he gasped a mouth covered his. Sitting there on the floor of his captains office, he had his first kiss. 

The kiss was so tender and full of emotion. It wasn’t lustful or forced. It was as if this was the first time Eren was really seeing his captain. His hands flew up on reflex. Eren’s fingers running through that soft raven hair. Levi went to pull back from the kiss but Eren chased his lips and using his hands to pull Levi back into him. Levi didn’t protest. He licked the bottom of Eren’s lips seeking permission into that sinful mouth. Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi’s smooth wet tongue tracing his lips. Then Levi wasn’t just around him but he could taste him. His tongue was inside Eren’s mouth. Eren moaned in the back of his throat. God did Levi taste good. If Levi wanted to take him right now he would let him. He would let Levi do anything to hi- that’s when Levi jerked back. Eren could feel slick pouring from his entrance. Levi kissed Eren’s forehead got to his feet and swiftly walked out of the room leaving Eren on the floor. 

“Wait what?!” Eren was in shock. NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY?! Had that really just happened?! Had his captain kissed him? Had Eren pulled him back into him? Ok calm down Eren, calm down. Levi had told him was leaving something for him.   
Eren slowly turned to look back at the captains desk only to see a very small chest. Eren stood up cringing at the way his pants stuck to ass. He had gotten more than excited kissing his captain. Hopefully they would get to finish that sometime. 

Eren stared at the chest, slowly lifting his hand to stroke the front. His hands were shaking. The chest was small with golden lettering on the front. One E and one L. It was very old and the engravings felt so familiar as if he had made them himself. He tried to open the chest but failed. It was locked.

“My key” his had flew to the key he kept chained around his neck. He had, had it since he was little. Eren thought maybe it had belonged to his mother because she had told him to keep it safe and not let anyone know he still had it.   
Eren took his key and placed it in the lock on the chest slowly turning till he heard the click. He slowly lifted the lid to reveal letters. Some of the letters were addressed to him while others were clearly written in his hand writing. Half the letters addressed: Eren, and the other half my captain.   
Some of the letters were dirty and worn as if they been around longer than Eren had. With shaking hands Eren reached for the letter addressed to him with today’s date on front next to his name.   
“My Eren.   
I tried so hard this time I really did. However, you always find me first. I’m not sure I could contain my composure much longer, the need to touch you was getting stronger every second. I don’t know if looking at these letters or just seeing this old chest we made with jog your memories but if it does come find me. We have always been drawn to one another since I become the first Alpha and you born the first Omega. I’m sorry this world is still the same, I had hoped and prayed next time we would have no war not illness and could live peacefully with our time together. Eren I love you and I will always will- “

Eren’s brain became fuzzy and painful. What was this? He was supposed to be deep into his heat thinking of a moment of pleasure to bring him the release he was chasing not this. The pain was increasing. 

“Ahhhhh. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please it hurts! Why does it hurt!”   
Eren couldn’t keep his voice down, it felt as if his head was going to explode. He was twisting inside his nest trying to burry himself in the calming sent he had caught a wiff of. It was no use he couldn’t find the sent it was fading and the pain was coming in waves. 

“No. No. No. no. CAPTAIN!”   
His captain would make it better, he would make the pain stop. With that the door to the room slammed into the ground as it was kicked down. Then the calming sent was all around, accompanied by a deep possessive growl.


End file.
